onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Killer
| jva=Kenji Hamada| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} "Massacre Soldier" Killer is a masked pirate and subordinate of Eustass Kid.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Killer is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. He and Zoro are the only supernovas who are not captains, coincidentally, they are also the only ones who hold no apparent Devil Fruit Abilities. Appearance Killer is both a lean and lanky masked man wearing a full-head futuristic-looking mask with long wild blonde hair that falls down to his thighs. He wears a yellow polka-dotted black shirt and pants that resemble those worn by real world Native Americans. Killer also had a red scarf around his waist. He carries around a pair of hand guards which have very long detachable scythes attached to them. When not fighting, these scythes are placed in a large sheath tied to his right hip. Personality Like the rest of Kid's crew, Killer comes across as both level-headed and mildly arrogant; where in the former case, probably more so than their captain ever will. Of course, this does not mean he is not as enticed towards violence as anybody else on the crew. He is also fairly silent during combat, and tends to focus on the primary objective of battle: to eliminate the opponent. Abilities and Powers Killer is seen using a pair of scythe-bladed weapons that are capable of spinning around or being used as hand scythes. These weapons can also be used to block other weapons, leaving the foe open for Killer to kick in the sides. Combined with the agility he has so far displayed in battle and the notion that he is not afraid to kill, he is a formidable foe. In the anime, Killer seems to excel in aerial combats, performing numerous stunts while in mid-air, and he has even shown being able to injure a pacifista's right leg to a certain degree, causing nuts, bolts and static to fly around the cyborg. One Piece manga - Chapter 505, Killer displays his fighting capabilities. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. Killer was seen fighting Urouge for reasons unknown upon first introduction, a fight that was broken up by X. Drake. One Piece manga - Chapter 498, Killer is seen fighting Urouge. He later rejoined his captain at the Human Auctioning House to observe the auction taking place. After interruptions by Luffy, Killer found himself fighting to escape alongside Trafalgar Law and Luffy's crews. During the battle, Luffy remarks how he will be the one to find the great treasure One Piece, to which his captain Kid stops fighting for a moment. After a brief recollection on how their journey was met with laughter at their crews dreams on their route along the Grand Line, the crew escaped together. Current Events The crew managed to defeat the Marines and headed back to their ship to get away from the island. Destroying a bridge to halt Marine progress, their crew was amazed how the Marines were still trying to follow despite the bridge being destroyed. Their attention is drawn at that moment, however, to the presence of the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.One Piece manga - Chapter 505, Kid, Killer and the rest of their crew escape. Major Battles *Killer Vs. Urouge, interrupted by X. Drake *Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates Vs. Marines *Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates Vs. Pacifista Trivia *He is noted to bare some likeness to the Soulcalibur character Voldo. Both characters have a similar body build, use a strange but agile fighting style and have dual hand-held weapons capable of spinning around. Killer wears a mask, Voldo himself is often seen wearing a mask in the Soul Calibur series. However, it is unconfirmed if Killer is based on or inspired partly by the character. *Killer's helmet has been noted to bare resemblance to the French musician Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo's helmet from Daft Punk. Daft Punk were made famous in Japan by their animated film Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, during this time the duo were wearing outfits made up to make them look like robots. *Killer's hair also bears a striking resemblance to that of SSJ3 Goku from the Dragonball Z universe References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:South Blue Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas